Chapter 829
Chapter 829 is titled "The Pirate Yonko, Charlotte Linlin". Cover Page Color Spread: One Piece Film: Gold poster with the Straw Hat Pirates, Gild Tesoro and gang with Rob Lucci, Sabo, and Raise Max in the background. Short Summary The Sanji Retrieval Team travels on Pudding's route and approaches the next island on their route, Jam Island. They decide to avoid it in order to avoid surveillance and encounter a giant sea centipede. On Whole Cake Island, Big Mom gets a craving for croquembouche, causing her to rampage at the capital, Sweet City. Her sixteenth son, Charlotte Moscato, attempts to stop her, but he fails. Jinbe then arrives and feeds Big Mom some croquembouche tourists, returning her to normal. Jinbe prepares to discuss something important with Big Mom, and she questions in rage if he intends to leave her crew. Long Summary After leaving Cocao Island, the Sanji Retrieval Team continues on to Whole Cake Island using the route Pudding gave them. Luffy is worried about the missing Pekoms, but Pedro assures him that Pekoms is tough and looking for him would be very difficult. Nami examines the map Pudding gave them, looking for the best way to get there without being spotted by the enemy. Pedro calls out from the crow's nest, saying that he has spotted an island. Carrot and Chopper get excited about docking on the island, which Nami presumes is made of jam. However, she tells them that they will not be docking. Nami plots the next direction they will take, and Luffy excessively steers that way, much to her chagrin. Nami says that by following the route the map has set out, they can avoid surveillance. She then leaves the navigation to Brook as she goes to prepare food and forbids Luffy from going to the kitchen again. Carrot leaps up to the crow's nest and asks if she can help as a lookout. She sees that part of the faraway ocean is grape-colored, and Pedro reveals that some of the islands have rivers of juice that flow into the oceans. Nami asks him how he knows so much about Totto Land, and Pedro reveals that he has been there once before. Suddenly, the crew is confronted by a giant sea centipede, and they prepare to battle it. On Whole Cake Island, the citizens hear that Big Mom's illness has reared its head again, and this time, she craves croquembouche. Tamago says that there were croquembouche tourists staying on the island, but a woman reveals that they have already checked out. The people of Totto Land quickly work together to make Big Mom some croquembouche, and they hear that Big Mom is headed for the capital, Sweet City, while leaving a path of destruction in her wake. An anthropomorphic sun attempts to stop her, but she throws it into the ground as she enters Sweet City. Big Mom starts eating anything around her as the citizens evacuate in a panic. As she searches for croquembouche, she devours any anthropomorphic object in her path. Charlotte Moscato, the Minister of Gelato and Big Mom's 16th son, tries to calm his mother, promising that they would have croquembouce ready soon. However, Big Mom attacks Muscat, seeing him only as an edible obstacle. Muscat attempts to flee from his deranged mother, but she pulls away 40 years of his life span and renders him unconscious. The shocked citizens continue to evacuate, and Jinbe suddenly appears from the Juice River with a pile of the anthropomorphic croquembouche tourists. He throws the croquembouche into Big Moms' mouth, immediately satiating her. The croquembouche are glad to be eaten if they are found to be delicious. Big Mom greets Jinbe and thanks him for the poneglyph he gave her, asking if the unusually sweet atmosphere on the island is because of him. Jinbe denies this, saying he just arrived. He then says that he has something important to discuss with Big Mom, who then gets angry as she wonders if he intends to leave her crew. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Sanji Retrieval Team continues on to Whole Cake Island without Pekoms. *Pedro reveals that he had been to Totto Land before. *Big Mom has some kind of eating disorder. *Big Mom's sixteenth son, Charlotte Moscato, is introduced. *Big Mom has an ability that allows her to take away a person's lifespan. *Jinbe delivered the poneglyph he was given to Big Mom. *Jinbe is on Whole Cake Island and has something important to discuss with Big Mom. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 829